Wild 'N Out
Nick Cannon Presents Wild 'N Out or simply (Wild 'N Out) is a American improv comedy show created, executive produced, and hosted by comedian, Nick Cannon. The show debuted on July 28, 2005 and concluded in 2007 on MTV. In 2012, it was announced that the series would be renewed for a fifth season and would start airing on MTV2. The show's fifth season premiered on July 9, 2013 which aquired 1.1 million viewers which made it the highest-rated telecast in MTV2 history. The show aired on MTV2 for two more seasons until the show began airing back on it's home channel on MTV since it's eighth season. In March 2019, the show was renewed by MTV for 90 episodes, bringing it to it's sixteenth season. On June 19, 2019, it was announced that the show would expand to it's sister channel VH1, beginning on July 7, 2019. Premise The show features two teams, a team (Red, Platinum, Black, Gold, Old School) led by host Nick Cannon and the opposing team (Black, Platinum, New School) being led by a celebrity guest(s) in which they battle in comedic "improvisational" games. After completing the first three games, the two teams freestyle battle against each other in the bonus round known as the "WildStyle" in which points are added to the team's total score and if the celebrity captain's team wins, the Team Captain wins Nick Cannon's Comedy Championship Belt or if Nick's team wins then he gets to keep his belt. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host & House DJ) Teams *Red Team (Seasons 1-4, 9-14) *Black Team (Seasons 1-7, 9-14) *Platinum Team (Seasons 5-8) *Gold Team (Season 8) *Old School (Season 15-present) *New School (Season 15-present) Games *Main article: Games Trivia *It is currently the longest running show on MTV and the longest running hip hop show in history. *The show is currently one of the longest running improv comedy shows. *The show's original theme song was performed by Fatman Scoop. *A usual episode of the show usually takes 2 hours to film but not everything that is filmed will make it into the finished 22 minute episode that will air. *The show's first hour long episode was Chance the Rapper/Saba. *The show originally aired on MTV for it's first four seasons and then in 2013, it's revamp was announced and later premiered on MTV2 instead of MTV. *The fifth season's premiere was the highest rated telecast in MTV2 history. *The show originated from an idea while Nick Cannon and DJ D-Wrek were watching an episode of ‘’106 & Park’’. *It was also announced in April 2017 that Nick was planning to open a Wild 'N Out restaurant in Los Angeles, the first restaurant was opened in Miami Beach in on May 26, 2018. *A hip hop mixtape titled Wild 'N Out: Wildstyle Vol. 1 was released on Datpiff before the show's eighth season premiered. *Nick Cannon created a Air Jordan sneaker based off the show called Air Jordan 7 "Wild 'N Out" as the sneakers has all of the team colors that have appeared on the show and the show's logo on the bottom of the shoe. Gallery N.png Nick-Cannon-Wild-‘N-Out’-New-Season.jpg Imretroage.jpg WNOlogo.jpeg Current Wild 'N Out Television Logo 2013-Present 2013-10-25 11-07-1-.jpg Z8Vifd1.jpg Image.png 0ce7a75b75ed4cd952cbcbd4b97ffe1f6ef4b66cf0bf530d00c63dc7f55a3a37017e700369eb1f50 rw 1920.jpg W=350.png w=3.png mtvwildnout2019logo.png wildnout2019.jpg